1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a method for measuring the halogenated organic compound content of oils or other hydrocarbon liquids present as contaminants in soils. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a method for using a test kit to make field analyses of the halogenated organic compound content of soil samples.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,192, issued on application Ser. No. 529,154 of David J. Fisher, discloses a chemical field test kit and method for detecting impurities in an oil sample. The oil sample is placed within the first of two test tube-shaped resilient containers in which are disposed breakable ampules containing reagents for the test. The ampules are broken within the resilient containers in a specified sequence by squeezing the container from the outside. The method of the Fisher Patent includes reacting the oil sample with an alkali metal and then adding an aqueous buffer/acid solution which is separated from the oil layer and transferred to a second container. A mercury titrant-containing ampule and then a dye indicator-containing ampule are broken within the second container, in order to indicate by a color change the level of halogen content of the oil sample.
Co-pending and commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 59,560, filed June 8, 1987 in the name of Theodore R. Lynn et al and entitled "APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR MEASURING HALOGEN CONTENT" discloses an apparatus, which may be embodied in a disposable field test kit, and a test method to measure the halogen content of hydrocarbon liquids. The apparatus includes a suction sampling means which provides close control of the quantity of sample taken. The pre-measured sample is solvated, then reacted with an alkali metal reagent which will form halides from the halogen material present, extracted into an aqueous phase, titrated and contacted with a color change indicator which acquires a characteristic color dependent upon the halogen content of the tested material.